


swimming fool

by YunalalieMoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sad Ending, Short, Song fic, based off of Swimming Fool, because rn that's my favorite song, is there really anything else to tag, meanie, shorter than woozi, so short, why can't i write anything happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalalieMoon/pseuds/YunalalieMoon
Summary: "I've fallen into youI’m struggling because of youMy movements become slowerAnd I’m starting to suffocateI’m a swimming fool."OR: Wonwoo falls in love with someone he can never have.





	swimming fool

**Author's Note:**

> ahh omg 
> 
> welcome to yuejun posts a one-shot when she hasn't finished any of her other works
> 
> anyway, this is just a short little angst dump
> 
> enjoy!!

Wonwoo regretted falling for Kim Mingyu.

It wasn't like Wonwoo couldn't stop it. After becoming friends with the younger, he naturally wanted more. Wonwoo wanted more than Mingyu's friendly smiles, friendly touches, and friendly jokes. Wonwoo wanted to be Mingyu's, and he wanted Mingyu to be his.

It never happened.

Wonwoo kept pining and pining for Mingyu. After all, who could resist the tall model with a handsome face sculpted by the Gods? Slowly, Wonwoo felt the gap between him and Mingyu get farther and farther. Even after all the calls, Mingyu ignored him.

Wonwoo wanted to get rid of Mingyu, but it was easier said than done. Mingyu held a special place in his heart, and Wonwoo couldn't bear getting rid of it.

Wonwoo finally gave up on calling Mingyu. The last voice message he ever sent displayed his true feelings. "When you want to hear about my heart, call me back."

Wonwoo never received another call from Mingyu.

Instead, he saw Mingyu with Jun.

Wonwoo's whole world crashed, but what could he do?

He was a swimming fool, trying to escape the void that Mingyu left in his heart.

Slowly, the void consumed him whole.

Wonwoo never saw Mingyu again.

**Author's Note:**

> k that was literally the shortest thing I ever wrote.
> 
> I did this in 3 minutes don't judge me please
> 
> also how was that implied character death LOL


End file.
